The Stranger
by GotenLover91
Summary: Kimiko has to learn how to fit back in the world she once left. A world full of riches, but family secrets new found love could hold her back from accepting who she really is. Can the host club help, or just make things worse?


'_What the hell am I doing here? I thought when I moved out of the estate; I wouldn't have to come back. I guess I was wrong'_

All the students at Ouran Academy watched as a stranger walked their halls. There was only one thing that made the stranger stick out; it wasn't her long black hair, or her hazel green eyes. The one thing that stuck out was her clothing. Wearing denim shorts, which elongated her perfectly tanned legs. Along with a red oversized t-shirt, and black flip flops. No one at Ouran would ever be caught dead in such cheap clothing.

"What is she even doing her? She doesn't belong here." She would ignore the comments the students made. It had been years since she had been in Ouran; so long in fact she had gotten herself lost. Standing in front of a large window facing the tower clock she let out a sigh.

"This is just perfect, I'm lost and starving." Kimiko wasn't very good with directions; some have called her directionally challenged. She felt her stomach growl, and collapsed on her knees and moaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." She rested her chin on her knees, looking out into the empty hall way. No one would find her here, she would die in the god forsaken school that she dreaded so much. Suddenly she heard a small giggle jolting her head up she looked around but saw nothing. The laughter filled the empty hallway again.

"Ugh, just leave me stop mocking me." Kimiko kept her head down, too tired to look up.

"Do you think she's dead?" A very feminine sounding person asked.

"Don't worry honey, she isn't dead." A very deep voice responded to this so called honey person.

"Nah, I bet she's sleeping. I mean look at her she's wearing poor people clothes, maybe she doesn't have time to sleep." This time it sounded like two people talking, but it was very hard to tell since their voices were in unison.

'_Who the hell are these people, are they that stupid? What do they mean poor people clothes. I really hate rich people.' _

Kimiko lifted her head to faces to words. Her eyes widened as she looked at seven boys surrounding her. They were beautiful, the most gorgeous people she has ever seen in her life. To stun to say much, a tall blonde guy bowed and reached his hand out to hers.

"Welcome princes, we are the Ouran academy host club." Kimiko continued to stare at them, this time in more disgust than awe.

"A host club?" It sounded stupid to her.

"That has to be one of the dumbest clubs created." This comment seemed to hurt the blonde guy, so much that he began sulking in the corner.

"Oh but the host club isn't dumb, it's so much fun. We get to talk to pretty girls just like you oh and we get to eat cake and other sweets." The slightest mention of food sent Kimiko's stomach growling again.

"Cake?" Kimiko shook her head and quickly turned her back on them and stared out the window again.

"Listen, could you just tell me how to get to 's office?" A boy with glasses tilted his head slightly at the name.

"And why might I ask would you want to know where the founder of the schools office is?" Kimiko faced them again and stared at the boy with the glasses.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, but if you must know I have a meeting with him." The two ginger boys smirked. They hadn't had any fun all day. The two of them walked up to the girl in synchronized movements.

"We'll tell you, on one condition. You have to guess which one of us is Hikaru and which one is Kaour." The both had big smiles on their faces.

"That's a stupid game; I don't even know who the heck any of you are. How can I possibly guess when I don't even know you? You know what this is stupid I'll just go back down the stairs and find his office myself." The twins didn't realize the flaw in their game and felt pretty dumb.

"But wait miss, won't you please come with us and have some cake?" the little boy asked so innocently. This stopped Kimiko dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around as stared at the small blonde hair boy.

"I guess…one little piece won't hurt." The little boy jumped in the air with glee. He took a hold of her hand and tugged her towards a music room. Once in the music room Kimiko jaw dropped. She had never seen a music room this extravagant before. The floors were marble and recently polished. The chairs and table seemed to be made of the finest metal money could buy, and the drapes were from the finest silk.

"Wow, I had no idea a music room could be this…nice." She sat down in one of the chairs. A small brown haired boy came out with a tray full of cake.

"Thank you." It was silent for a few moments when suddenly the tall blonde hair guy spoke.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around school."

"You haven't I don't go here. My names Kimiko k-"She stopped herself from saying her last name. she just wasn't sure if this was the time to reveal who she was.

"Well I hope you find our school welcoming. My name is Tamaki, the guy in the glasses is Kyoya, the other blonde guy is Mitsukuni, the tall guy is Takashi, then you have Hikaru and Kaoru, and last but certainly not least is our newest member Haruhi." Kimiko looked at everyone and smiled. She finished her cake and stood up.

"It was nice meeting all of you, kind of, but I really should be going now." She bowed and walked towards the door.

"If you're looking for your father, he doesn't have an office here " This caused Kimiko to once again stop in her tracks.

'_**How does he know who I am?'**_

"Excuse me?" This time Kimiko didn't turn to face them. This was something she was hoping to avoid when coming here.

"Your father, he is am I correct?" Kyoya asked bluntly, he already knew he was right.

"W-what would make you think that?"

"The fact you refuse to share your last name, and I looked you up on the computer. You are the only daughter of but according to my sources you were supposedly dead."

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Yes is my father; the reason that I am supposed to be dead is all thanks to my dear mother." There was some hatred in her voice when speaking of her mother. The Kamazaki family had some very dark secrets only few acknowledge and many ignored.


End file.
